love on the surface
by weedle master
Summary: sans, toriel and frisk's happy life on the surface the land of opportunity, love, and puns
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know this story takes place after the true pacifist ending. Oh and in this story frisk is a girl. Enjoy**

it had been about 1 week since the monsters returned to the surface. Alphys and undyne live together in a small, 1 bedroom house. Sans and papyrus lived in a house that looked exactly like their underground house (including the snow). Asgore is living alone in an apartment. Mettaton and napstablook lives in a huge house. And frisk lives with toriel who is now a teacher.

Everyone was gathered at mettaton's house to watch anime "so alphys darling, what are we watching this time" mettaton asked "um it's called fairytail, undyne picked it out" she said "I've seen it before and I must say she ani-MADE a good choice" sans joked. Toriel howled with laughter but Papyrus looked as if he wanted to rip his head off

"can I get through one day without you two making puns all day" he yelled

"please everyone don't fight" asgore said

toriels phone rang. She reached into her pocket and answered it "hello. Oh really. Um ok I'll be there. bye"she looked sad. sans came behind her and put his hand on her back "whats wrong tori" sans said "my work called, they asked me to substitute in sunday school today, but after this I needed to pick up grocery's, I don't know what to do" she explained. Sans gave her a wide smile "don't worry tori I'll do it for you" he said the whole room stopped and looked at sans. Papyrus ran up to him with a concerned look on his face "sans are you ok" he said holding his brother " uh yeah why"he said "you just offered to do work" he yelled

"i-if you want I can come with you, if you don't think i'd weigh you down"nabstablook offered

"sure as long as your ok with my ghost puns" sans said with a wink. Toriel walked up to sans and handed him the grocery list "why don't you take frisk with you and thank you" she said. She bent down and gave sans a hug. As she pulled away frisk noticed a blue blush on sans face. "n-no problem t-tori just happy to help" he said

after 5 minutes and many ghost puns they made it to the store. Sans looked at the shopping list. Frisk walked a little closer to sans "sooo whats with you and mom" frisk asked sans froze up "w-what do you mean kiddo" sans said in a cautious tone " oh nothing, dad" she taunted walking off, sans and nabstablook followed her. Sans turned to napstablook "hey can you go find the butter scotch and cinnamon" he asked "um ok i'll try" he floated off. Sans caught up to frisk "kid what did you mean back there" sans asked. frisk looked at him with a smile "just that you want tibia with toriel" she said laughing "nice pun but i'm serious nothing is going on" sans said but it was hard to take him seriously when his smiling. Frisk was about to continue but nabstablook appeared "i found them" he said handing them to sans. He looked at frisk with a 'we will continue this later' face.

They walked up to a cashier, he looked their way and froze up _that girl has monsters with her, i'm gonna die_ "h-hellomay i-i help yo-you" he said. Sans used his magic to levitate all the items to the counter "sup" he said. the cashier nervously scanned their items, sans put 10 gold on the counter. The cashiers jaw dropped "you know this is horribly over paying, right" he said sans put all the items it his cart "keep the change I know you don't make very much CENTS" sans punned. The cashier burst into laughter. Sans turned to frisk "kid, want to take a shortcut to tori's house" he asked. Frisk nodded

 **thanks for reading. Also the this story will be mainly soriel chapters, but every 5th will be a bonus chapter of sorts they will have nothing to do with the story just a chance to let my mind run wild.**


	2. reset

**Just some info before the chapter 1. mettaton is in his ex form 2. later I might add flowey to the story but probably not asriel, sorry 3. frisk is 10 years old and is in 5th grade. So with that out of the way on to the chapter**

sans started to wake up, but something was off he wasn't in his bed. He opened his eyes slowly. All he saw was snow, his eyes shot open and he looked around. He knows where he is...his sentry post in snowdin. "no no please kid tell me you didn't" sans had a mix of sadness, anger, and fear in his voice. In the distance he saw frisk walking towards him but she looked different, colder, and a creepy smile plastered on her face "hi sansey, whats the matter you look sad" she sounded demonic "y-you re-reset again" sans' voice was shaking. Frisk was laughing "of course I was bored so I came back for another genocide run" frisk explained as she brandished a knife. Sans was surprised at her words "you mean you already killed tori" sans asked. His left eye glowed blue "yes, and just to change it up" she opened her eyes to reveal crimson red "your next"she said driving the knife into his rib cage

sans woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Papyrus burst though the door with a worried expression "sans whats wrong I heard screaming" papyrus said. "n-nothing just a n-nightmare, don't worry about it" sans calmed down "brother you know you can tell me anything that is troubling you" papyrus assured. "thanks, but I'm fine you can go back to sleep" he told him "hmm, ok but remember what I said. Goodnight sans" papyrus said then returned to his room, still worried about sans.

sans got out of bed after laying awake all night. He walked out the front door and headed to toriel's house. He arrived at the door and knocked on it, toriel opened it and greeted him "oh hello sans it's nice t-" she stopped herself "is some thing wrong sans you look nervous" she said worry clear in hear voice "don't worry,i just need to...talk to frisk" he said "uh yes of course she's in her room, go right in" she stepped aside to let him in. "thanks tori"

he walked into frisk's room. She was so happy to see him. She jumped up and hugged him but he didn't hug back instead he started to cry, eyes going dark "sans are you okay" she said as she let go of him "i just wanted to know when your going to reset" he said casually frisk looked confused "what do you mean" frisk asked. Sans just looked down "i-it's torture you know, making me wait, letting me taste freedom before you rip it away. Just t-tell me when" sans was now on his knees, crying "s-sans i-" frisk was interrupted by sans "i can't take it any more, reliving the same days over and over and over. If your going to reset than just do it already" sans said raising his voice "i wish I can just forget" sans mumbled. He looked to frisk who was now also crying, she gave him a hug "no" she said simply. This took sans by surprise "w-what" he asked "i wasn't planing on resetting any more, and i'm sorry for putting you though all of those resets. it was wrong of me to reset in the first place" frisk apologized "th-thank you frisk"sans and frisk held each other until they calmed down

they both came into the living room where toriel was reading. Her face lit up when she saw them coming down the stairs "sans, my child what happened, are you two okay" she asked hugging them both and earning a blush from sans "we're fine don't worry tori" sans assured "ok good to know. oh while your here would you like to stay the night here,

undyne, alphys and your brother are coming too" toriel asked "well if paps is coming I guess I have to, you know how he gets without his bedtime story. He'll be DEEP REST" he said toriel giggled "yes, he'll have to be put under aREST" she said sans blushed. "heh heh i'll be back when they get here i'm going to grillby's" he said and walked out the door "b-bye sans" toriel watched as he walked into the distance. Frisk had a smug look on her face. She knew this was her chance "mom why does your face always turn red around sans" she asked, trying to sound ignorant of toriels crush. Toriel turned even redder "i-i'm probably ge-getting sick. I'll get some medicine"she ran out of the room covering her face

 **Sans pov**

I used my shortcut to grillby's new place on the surface, I need a place to think. I waked through the door to see that the whole place empty. I walk over to the counter "hey grillbz" I said "hello sans, the usual" he asked. I nodded and he put a bottle of ketchup on the counter. I popped the cap off and took a swig. Grillby started to walk away "wait, grillbz, you got a minute. I got something to get off my chest" I said to him. He stopped and walked back "thanks, um it's...you see it's this women" I explained. He raised an eyebrow "who is this women"he pressed . I started to blush "q-queen toriel". Grillby nodded "whats the problem" he seemed slightly interested now. I wondered if I should trust grillby with this information. He does give the best advice. I sighed "i uh kinda…like her" my voice turned to a sadder tone "i need to know how to make these feelings go away" grillby looked shocked but than gained back his composure "why" he asked. Tears started threatening my eye sockets "because she's a queen, she's... to good for me" I said tears now streaming down my face. The more I thought about it the more I knew I had no chance with her.

Grillby looked at me with a sympathetic face "listen, everyone found happiness on the surface, papyrus, napstablook, mettaton, alphys, undyne, toriel, frisk, even asgore. But you still have yet to find your happiness. If she makes you happy than why not take the risk. I'm not forcing you but... at least think about it" he... he's right I should think about it. "i will grillbz, thanks but I got to go" I said. He waved to me as I left and teleported to tori's place

 **I really tried to go for the feels for this chapter.** **whether** **I succeeded or not is up to you.**


	3. family time

**Papyrus pov**

I was walking to queen toriels house with undyne and alphys, and we're almost there. Undyne and I were talking almost the whole walk. "i'm so pumped, today going to be awesome" undyne yelled. I smiled at her "me too, but it's a shame mettaton and napstablook are too busy to come" I said not losing my smile. Undyne smiled back "yeah but, at least I'm with my two favorite people" she hung her arms around me and alphys. "anyway we're here" she said walking up to the door.

As she was about to knock on the door sans appeared in front of her "brother, are you going to join us" I asked. Sans looked at us "oh hey bro, undyne, alph" he said nodding at each of us "lets uh head inside" alphys said and they knocked on the door. Queen toriel answered the door "oh hello everyone come inside please" she said and we did so. Sans started to talk to the queen and undyne and alphys sat on the couch to talk so I thought I should find frisk. I walked up stairs to frisk's room. I opened the door to see frisk thinking on her bed. She saw me and jumped off her bed to hug me "uncle pap" she yelled gleefully "hello human fris-" before I could finish she pulled in to the room and closed the door

"perfect I need to talk to you" she said and sat back on her bed signaling me to do the same. "whatever you need frisk" I said sitting down next to her "ok so I found out that sans has a crush on my mom" she announced. I smiled "really, that's great I have to go congratulate him" I got up and ran toward the door but frisk got in my way "no don't. I wanted him to confess to her himself, but every time I try to talk to him about it he dodges the question or says a pun to get out of it. I thought that maybe you could convince him." she said. Hmm con: I'll hear more puns daily. Pro: sans might finally be happy. "Nyhe I'll do it, for my brother" I announced walking out of her room.

 **Sans pov**

"and so I said "you should spaghetti out of here" and papyrus yelled at me and ran out the door." I said as tori bursts out in laughter. I saw Paps coming down the stairs "speak of the devil. Sup bro" I asked " I need to talk to you for a minute, come with me" he said dragging me outside.

He shut the door and walked my out of earshot from the house. "whoa what's so important bro" I say with a hint of annoyance but not much. "we need to talk about your crush on lady toriel" I felt magic rush to my cheeks turning them blue. "who told you tha- I mean no I don't I mean I don't hate her but-" pap put his finger in front of my mouth and gave me a serious face "sans don't lie to me" damn I hate it when he uses those eyes I can't lie looking at them. "fine fine I do, what about it" I ask. Pap crouched down to eye level "sans just tell her about your feelings" he told me but I shook my head "sorry can't I don't have the guts" I said only half joking. Paps sighed and said "go and ask miss toriel out". A sly smile snuck onto my face "alright IF you go and ask mettaton out". Paps turned into a blushing mess. "hmm I will retreat for now brother but mark my words you will confess" he said as he went back inside.

 **Frisk pov**

I saw papy coming back inside so I walked up to him "hey did it work, is he going to ask her out" I asked hopeful. "sorry, my brother is one tough cookie, but fear not I the great papyrus will not give up"he said striking a heroic pose. "alright you continue with sans and i'll see what I can do with my mom" I said as i walk to the kitchen where mom was making dinner. I gave her dress a tug to get her attention. She looked down to me then smiled at me. "was there something you needed my child" she asked Sweetly. "do you need help with dinner" I asked. Her smile grew "yes, thank you my child. would you mind chopping vegetables for the casserole". I shook my head with a smile and went to chop the vegetables. while working I look to mom and got her attention. I decided to go for a more direct approach "hey mom, sans said you look cute in that dress". She almost dropped her spoon in shock as her face flushed. She regained her composure and glanced over to me looking slightly annoyed "don't pull my leg like that frisk"then she resumed cooking. I covered my mouth to muffle my laughs.

The food was done and everyone finished eating and went to sleep except for me,mom and sans. We were cleaning up after the dinner. Mom was washing the dishes, sans was drying them and I put them away. And of course they were telling each other jokes "i soap you didn't mind helping sans" mom said. Sans chuckled and retorted with "water you talking about dishes no bother at all"they gave another laugh.

After almost half an hour of puns and knock knock jokes we finished with the dishes. Mom dried her hands and turned to me "how about a story before bed frisk" she asked. I thought for a moment "can sans read to me today" I asked, surprising sans. Mom smiled and patted my head "of course my child as long as sans doesn't mind". She looked over to sans in which he answered with a nod. She kissed me on the head as she passed by "goodnight my child". She walked up to sans, making him nervous. She gave him a peck on his head "you too sans" she left for her room. Sans shakes off his blush and lead me to my room

 **sans pov**

as we enter frisk's room she hops into her bed and got under the covers. I walk over to the bookshelf skimming through her collection but stopped at one book and grabbed it "huh fluffy bunny this was paps old favorite" I turned to frisk and showed her the book "how 'bout it kid" she nodded. I pulled a chair to frisk's bedside and started to read.

I closed the book to see frisk asleep. I smiled and patted her head. She may not be my daughter, but I love her like one


	4. the morning after

**Sans pov**

I woke up in one of tori's guest beds. I stretched and looked at the clock, wow 6:14 it's been so long since I've woke up so early. Everyone's probably still asleep. I got out of bed and walked down stairs to see tori and the kid at the kitchen table. T is making pancakes. Frisk saw me and her face lit up "SANS" the kid yelled running up to me and hugging me. "hey kiddo, how are you" I asked, hugging her back. She started running back to the table pulling me behind her. "mom's making pancakes" she said "sheesh kid, why do you have so much energy" I asked. She shrugged while practically jumping in her chair.

Toriel turned around and smiled at us. "now now my child calm down" she walked over to frisk and put two pancakes in front of her "enjoy my child" she said and then she walked over to me and put three pancakes and a cup of coffee on the table. "don't think I'd forget about you, sans" she said, flashing her beautiful smile at me. "thanks tori" I said, trying to keep my cool "also where is everyone else" I asked. She sat down next to me, making a bit nervous "there still asleep except your brother, he left at 4:30"she said. I was worried that toriel was awake at that time "uh why were you up at that time"she tensed up for a second, then collected herself "do not worry my friend I just woke up earlier than normal" she said obviously lying but I decided to leave it alone for now

 **toriel pov**

I lied to him. the real reason was that I was thinking of him all night but I can't tell him that. Frisk is giving me a weird grin. "okay well let me know if you need to talk" sans said sweetly. I felt my cheeks getting hotter "w-well thank you sans I'll keep that in mind". An awkward silence followed. "anyway, I need to go to work, could you walk frisk to school in 1 hour" I said trying to brake the silence. Sans seemed shocked then said "yeah sure, don't worry about it". I felt a lot better knowing frisk was going to be in good hands "thank you sans, I need to leave but I will text you later" I said getting up and leaving

 **frisk pov**

sans watched as my mom left then looked at me with a non-existing eyebrow raised. "wait, why don't you two leave at the same time, aren't you going to the same place" he asked "no silly, mom is a teacher she has to get there earlier than me" I said. He nodded and walked over to the couch and waved me over.

 **1 hour later**

I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go to school. I tugged on sans' jacket to wake him up "sans, sans wake up we need to go" I said. He woke up and said "huh, oh yeah let's go" he got off the couch and walked with me outside. He looked at me and offered his hand, I took it and we started the walk. Once we got off our street a human man ran up to us and pulled me away from sans. The man got down to eye level with me "are you okay, did the monster hurt you" he asked. I pulled my hand away from him "hey what are you doing, that's my dad" I said. The man looked really shocked. He look towards sans who look pretty steamed "is this true" he said sans looked at me with a 'I see what your trying to do' look "yeah this is my daughter now can I get her back" he said a bit annoyed. The man stood up nodded and walked away.

 **Ten minutes later**

we arrived at school. "alright kiddo I'm gonna take a short cut home, have fun at school"sans said walking away "I love you dad" I called to him. He stopped for a second than said "love you too... kid"


	5. bonus 1

**First bonus chapter, I'm excited and I hope you are too**

undyne and asgore walked up to sans and papyrus's house. She knock with almost enough force to break it. Papyrus opened the door "oh hello undyne what brings you here"paps said with a grin. "me and asgore where about to play a round of hoops, wanna play" she flashed her toothy smile. "sure and I'll ask sans if he wants to join" paps said but before he could call for his brother, undyne pulled him back "sans? Are you sure he'd want to play basketball" undyne said. papyrus smiled bigger "of course sans loves basketball, don't ask me why" hesaid than turned around and yelled "sans do you want to pla-" sans appeared in front of him "sure"sans said nonchalantly. Papyrus turned around and nodded

 **basketball court**

everyone was on the court. Undyne walked up to alphys who was in a black and white striped shirt "thanks again for being the ref. Alphy" she said to her gf. "o-oh no pr-problem undyne"alphys said. Undyne turned around and walked back to the others "alright, th-this will be a 2 o-on 2 match, sans and papyrus vs. undyne and asgore." she said holding the ball.

She threw it in the air and blew her whistle, papyrus hit the ball to sans. He just stood there, undyne was standing, ready to pounce. Sans eye lit up as he drove though undyne so fast that she didn't even see him. "whoa" she said seeing that he was already to asgore. He tried to take the ball but sans jumped up and dunked it causing asgore to fall over. "get dunked on" he said while helping asgore up "hah sorry your majesty" he said but asgore was smiling "it's no problem, that was amazing" he said, sans only nodded. Papyrus walked over to undyne "hey, what are we playing to anyway" he asked "ten points" undyne answered. Papyrus smiled "wowie this shall be short". Undyne gave him a challenging grin "we'll see"

sans passed the ball to papyrus who quickly shot it for a three pointer, tying it up at 9 points apiece. Papyrus was sweating and breathing hard "ha (huff) ha (puff) see we (huff) are tied" he said. "took you (huff) long enough" undyne retorted. They all got in to position, and the ball went to asgore he used his height as an advantage against sans. He threw over sans to undyne "yeah that's the stuff" she gloated, and while she gloated papyrus took the chance and swiped the ball from her. He tried to get past asgore but he slapped the ball out of papyrus's hand, luckily It flew to over to sans who caught it and ran to the hoop. Undyne was in the way but sans didn't care, he jump and slam dunked the ball. "get dunked" sans said, undyne got up and put her hand out to congratulate him "wow sans I half expected you to fall as-" she stopped seeing that he was already asleep. Papyrus came over "sans you fell asleep already (sigh) fine I'll carry you back home" he said


	6. hanging out

Toriel just got off of work, frisk was at monster kids house, sans was busy with papyrus, and toriel didn't know what to do. After a while of thinking she decided that she would go hang out with alphys and undyne. She called alphys phone, after two rings undyne picked up "hey toriel what do you need" she asked "oh just wanted to know if you and alphys were busy"toriel said. "no of course not we love having you over"undyne yelled, toriel thanked her and got on her way" toriel liked hanging out with undyne and alphys because she never had girl friends in the underground she only had her family and a few of her subjects.

 **Toriel pov**

I parked by their house and walked up to the door "knock knock" I said while knocking. Undyne opened the door "I'm not sans" she reminded me. "oh yes sorry force of habit" I said rubbing the back of my neck. Undyne lead me into her home "alphy is working on mettaton over here" she told me. I was surprised he was here. We walked in and I greeted both alphys and mettaton. "oh h-hi tor-" "HELLO TORIEL" alphys was cut off by mettaton yelling. "well, anyway I'm just fixing mettaton" alphys said. Mettaton looked towards me "oh and while you're here, I heard some scandalous information about you". I was confused, what kind information could mettaton have. "well, let's hear it" undyne said. Mettaton got a sly grin "alright I'll tell you, if you become a guest star on my new show". Undyne seemed disgusted with the idea "no way" she said. Mettaton looked disappointed "come on dear, you'd be perfect for 'fishing with a fabulous robot'" undyne was now mad "that's racist" she yelled

alphys and I finally calmed her down. "fine I'll tell you" mettaton said "toriel has a crush on sans" everyone gasped. I became a blushing mess "who told you that" I asked angrily. "my adoring fan papyrus" mettaton answered. Undyne practically had stars in her eye "is that true" she asked excitedly. I sighed and decided it was time to come clean "it- it is true" I said. Everyone celebrated than undyne came up to me "what are you doing here than, go get your man" she said pushing me to the door. I stopped her "n-no I can't" I said walking back into the room "what do you mean you can't" undyne said following me "i don't know to ask someone out, a-and I'm too old for this" I said. Mettaton put his hand on my shoulder "no ones too old for love darling, and I'll help you, I am a certified love doctor" mettaton said, cheering me up a bit "we will all help" undyne said

"alright, let's start with some role play, toriel you be sans and I'll be you" undyne said. I was a bit puzzled but decided to go with it. I agreed and we started the lesson. "hello sans" she greeted in her best impression of me. "heya tori" I said in my deepest voice. "you look cute today" she said. I froze and didn't know what to say "psst, complement her back" mettaton said. "you lo-look sans-ational your s-self" I said nervously. Undyne nodded "nice, but you were still too nervous" she said breaking character "i still don't know what to say to him" I said feeling stressed out. mettaton got up from his chair "don't worry I'll help you with that"

after all of their lessons it was already night "thank you for everything" I said as I left to go pick up frisk from kid's house. I feel better about my chances with sans now but I still don't feel ready.

I park in front of the monster residence, walk up to the door to knock. Monster mom answered "oh hello toriel, are you here to pick frisk up" she asked and walked back into the house.

 **Frisk pov**

me and kid were playing super smash brothers 4 on his wii u "how'd you win again, you're playing with your feet" I said after losing again. Kid had a laugh "ha ha your link will never beat my yoshi" he explained. His mom came into the room "frisk your mom is here to pick you up" she said. I got up from the floor and waved to kid which he waved a foot back. I walked with monster mom to the door where mom was waiting. She held her had out for me to grab "come along my child" she said. I nodded and grabbed her hand as she lead me out of the house "thanks again" mom said to kid's mom. When we got in the car It was silent "so, what did you do today mom" I said. Mom seemed to get embarrassed sporting a red glow on her cheeks "um I talked to alphys and undyne about my "problem" she said. I got really excited "oh! Tell me all about it, please" I asked.

She calmed down to avoid crashing "they just gave me some good advice. Now shall we move on to another conversation, my child" she said. I smiled, leaning closer "okay, are you going to ask sans out now" I said hoping really hard for a yes answer. Mom was thinking about that for a long time, after about a minute she finally answered "maybe my child, maybe". I celebrated "yay I'm going to have a dad" I said. She looked at me with a playful face "i said maybe my child." ether way I was happy that she considered it

 **toriel pov**

after dinner I sent frisk up to her room for bed and decided to retire to my room early. I was laying awake in bed not able to fall asleep. I pulled out my phone and texted sans to see if he was awake

(T) Sans, are you awake

(S) yeah what do you need

(T) I was just having a hard time falling asleep

(S) me too ; )

(T) Are you doing anything tomorrow, me and frisk are going to the beach, I'd love for you to come

(S) sure torgi ill be ther

(T) Okay I can see you're tired, I'll let you sleep. Goodnight sans

(S) god nigt

I couldn't help but laugh slightly as I put my phone away. I was able to sleep a lot easier after that

 **sorry that took so long, life has been hard lately anyway I hope you enjoyed**


	7. don't be a beach

**Toriel pov**

I was getting frisk dressed for our beach trip. she looked back at me with their big smile "is any one else going with us, mom" she said hope filling their eyes. I chuckled a bit "yes my child, we are meeting sans and papyrus there" I answered. Frisk seemed very happy, she has always been happy to see sans, not to mention papyrus. Frisk is jumping with excitement "how long until we go" she asked. I smiled at her "just wait until I get dressed. Come out when your ready too frisk" I said

 **frisk pov**

I was in the living room waiting for mom to finish dressing, I picked out her swim suit. Her door opened and she walked out in a purple two piece bikini. Mom looked embarrassed to be in it "frisk are you sure I should be wearing this, it seems a bit...showy " she said worriedly. I tried not to grin "of course you look great (plus sans will love it)" I said. Mom had a look of disapproval "what was that last part" she said. I put my hands up defensively "nothing, honest. Anyway lets head out" I said running out of the house and jumping in the car.

 **15 minutes later** **third person view**

toriel and frisk got to the beach, they walked near the water "where are sans and papyrus" frisk asked no on in particular. Toriel scanned the whole beach and what she saw made her blush hardcore. Sans emerged from the water, his soaking, exposed ribs shining in the sun. toriel tried not to stare but she couldn't help but glance at him. Papyrus also emerged from the water, still in his battle body. Toriel calmed down "frisk, go and get them. i don't think they see us"she said hiding her face. Frisk nodded and ran to the water. Toriel rested on her blanket until she heard something "hello darling" mettaton said walking up to her and taking a seat next to her "what bring you to the beach on this most lovely day". Toriel smiled at his antics "i came with frisk, sans, and p-" toriel was cut off by mettaton "OH darling you should of told me sooner that I was interrupting your date" mettaton said walking away. Toriel was going to reply but he had already left

 **sans pov**

frisk told me that tori was here so i'm looking for her. Once I spotted her I could not believe what I was looking at. I walked up to her and she smiled when she saw me coming "hey tori water you doing over here" I said, earning a giggle from tori. She smiled wider "sorry, I was tide from the drive here" she said, causing us both to laugh. I sat next to her "knock knock" she said "who's there" I replied "Apollo" she said "Apollo who" I asked "Apologies for tearing you away from the water" she said. I chuckled "don't worry about it tori, I'd rather be here with you anyway" I said, trying not to blush, toriel smiled at me "oh also sans I was meaning to ask you, would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow" she said nervously. I blushed but shook it off knowing that it wasn't a date... right? "yeah sounds like fun tori" I said. her face seemed to have lit up when I said that.

After the beach I headed home to pap "hey pap whats new" I said, sitting on the couch. He smiled at me slyly "well well well brother it seems that you have a date" he said. "who told you about that" I said. Papyrus grinned harder "you just did brother". Damn it I hate it when he does that. I recompose myself "well you got me there but it's not a date, just a hang out between friends" I said hopeful that he would buy it "well the great papyrus is the master of anything that involves social activity" he said while he struck a heroic pose.


	8. the date

Sans was with his brother who gave him a book. Sans took it and read the title "beginner's guide to dating?" he said confused. Papyrus nodded "don't worry brother not everyone can be a dating master like myself" he took the book from sans and flipped to the first page "step one: wear nice clothes. Luckily sans I got you something before hand" papyrus held out a black three piece suit with a light blue bow tie. Sans really didn't want to where that. "paps please don't make me wear that" he said. Papyrus put on his famous puppy dog face. sans sighed and took the suit

sans came out of the room wearing the suit. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought but he'd much rather be in his jacket. "great, on to step two: bring a gift" papyrus said. "uh what should I bring" sans said causing papyrus to think

 **toriel pov**

I was at home enjoying a nice book on my favorite recliner. I heard a knock on the front door so I put the book down and opened the door "HELLO DARLING" mettaton yelled, scaring the life out of me. Undyne, and alphys came through the door behind him "hey punk!" undyne yelled "h-hello toriel" alphys said quietly. "what brings you all here" I asked, causing mettaton to get a sly grin "we came to help you get ready for your date darling" mettaton said like it was obvious. "look I appreciate the what you're trying to do but-"mettaton put his finger in front of my lips "shh no need to be so modest. Now lets get you looking fabulous" he said giving me a black dress and pushing me into my bathroom "don't take long darling we have plenty more to do"

I walked back into the room with the black sparkly dress on. Once everyone saw me they all gasped. Mettaton walked up to me " you look gorgeous darling, absolutely to die for" he said making me blush. Undyne grabbed my shoulder "now me and alphys are going to put on the finishing touches" she claimed

 **sans pov**

I held a small box in my hand. I glanced up at papyrus "okay, I have the suit, and the gift. is there anything else I need" I said. Pap shook his head with a great big smile on his face "oh also take my car, here are the keys" he said handing them to me. I took them and walked outside seeing it was already sundown. I got into my bro's car and pulled out of the driveway

I was nearing tori's house, I was surprised to see mettaton, alphys, and undyne leaving as soon as I got close. Shaking that off, I got out of the car and walked to the door knocking three times. The door opened revealing toriel in a beautiful dress. My face started to heat up "h-hey t-tori you look great" I said trying not to stare at her. "anyway where are we going" I asked. She giggled for a second "it's a surprise"she said with a wink. She got in the drivers seat of papyrus's car. I handed her the keys and got in the passenger seat.

 **Toriel pov**

once I parked, I looked to my right to see sans sleeping. I smiled and shook him awake "sans wake up we're here" I said. Sans woke up "huh where are we" he asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep out of his eye sockets. We got out of the car "grillby's, I didn't want you to step out of your comfort zone" I said. Sans seemed surprised, but then smiled at me. He nodded a silent 'thanks' at me as we walked in. immediately everyone greeted sans

"hi sans"

"hey sans"

"hiya sansey"

sans just nodded at them. Of course being the ex-queen I got some attention too. We sat down at the counter and sans waved grillby over "oh hello queen toriel, what brings you here" he said. "oh I just wanted to come to the hottest place in town" I said laughing at my own joke, sans joining in "wow tori you're on fire" he said making me roar with laughter "at least he's not hot headed" I said in between giggles. Grillby cleared his throat "so what can I get you" he said calmly. "oh we'll take a double order of burg, hot stuff" sans said, trying to suppress his chuckles. Grillby left to the kitchen leaving me and sans alone.

After we already finished we were still sitting their talking. Grillby came over and got our attention "i hope you know that it's twenty minutes past me regular closing time" he deadpanned. I blushed knowing that I spent all of that time with sans "I'm so sorry we will leave" I said reached into my purse for some money but sans stopped me "don't worry about it tori, put on my tab will you" he said as we walked out and got in the car. Sans offered to drive but I saw that he was tired so I declined.

 **Sans pov**

once we got to tori's place she invited me to stay the night. I accepted her offer. When I got inside frisk ran to me and started hugging me "sans what are you doing here" she asked excitedly. I patted her head "hey kiddo, I'm sleeping here tonight" I said causing her to jump for joy. She was so hyper, but it made me smile "oh! oh! I want to show you something in my room" she said dragging me off to her room. She let go of my hand and dug through some papers. She found the paper she was looking for and held it front of me "i drew this for you" she said proudly. I took it in my hands "it's a picture of us" she said. Tears started welling up in my eye sockets as I saw the drawing of me and frisk holding hands. I gave the kid a hug "th-thanks"

 **I am sorry this chapter took so long. My depression makes it hard to be motivated to do this but** **I** **'m determined to finish this story. I'll try to get the next chapter done quicker. I hope you enjoyed**


	9. asgore

**toriel pov**

I woke up the next morning with my stomach growling. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was already 6:00, frisk needs breakfast. I shot out of bed and hurried down the stairs. I saw frisk at the table eating a slice of quiche. I was confused until I saw sans walk out of the kitchen with two more slices. He saw me and his grin widened "hey tori you over slept so I made breakfast" he said. I smiled back at him as he gave me a plate "thank you my friend" I said kissing his forehead, almost making him drop his plate. We sat down with frisk and started eating "wow, sans this is amazing" I complimented. Sans rubbed the back of his neck "well, I did learn from the best" he said gesturing to me making me blush "aw that's so sweet" frisk said, watching us with a grin. "anyway" I said, trying to change the subject "sans how did your brother's interview go". Sans winked "it went well, he is the great papyrus after all" he answered making me giggle

frisk looked confused "what interview" she asked. Sans turned to her "oh I didn't tell you. Papyrus got a job as a cop, along with undyne" he said. I then heard a knock on my door "excuse me" I said getting up and opening the door to reveal asgore. My face quickly turned to a frown "what do you want dreemurr" I said, unamused. Asgore rubbed the back of his neck "oh I heard sans was here, I wanted to ask him something" he said with a grin. I felt like slamming the door on him but decided to let him in. frisk was shocked but happy to see him "hi asgore" she said, waving to him. He waved back and got to sans "hello sans, I was wondering if you would like to join me on a fishing trip" he said with a friendly smile. Sans looked puzzled "uh sure asgore" sans agreed much to my dismay. Sans and asgore walked past me with sans waving to me still looking puzzled. Once the left I sat back down at the table. "i have a bad feeling about this mom" frisk said. "me too" I responded

 **sans pov**

I felt uneasy as we got out of asgore's car. He lead me to a huge lake and we stopped next to it "uh asgore, where's the boat" I said. Asgore only chuckled in response "as you probably guessed there is more to this "hang out" than fishing" he said. I noticed that he was holding something behind his back "what are we getting nice cream or something" I said jokingly but he seemed unamused "you're getting too close with my wife" he said, pulling out his trident. I put my hands out defensively "hey last time I checked you two were divorced" I said, but that only made him angrier "you should of left my wife alone" he said swinging his trident at me. I dodged and stepped back. I didn't want to hurt him "listen, I don't want to fight" I said. He smiled "good" he said taking another swing at me. I decided that talking wasn't going to help.

He shot fire balls at me but I was too fast for them. His trident turned blue. I stood still and it passed through me harmlessly. He fired more fire balls at me and I weaved through them " you're fast i'll give you that" asgore said not letting up on his attacks. I dodged some more fire balls but one scraped my cheek bone knocking my HP down to 0.5. asgore took that chance and grabbed me by my shirt putting his weapon against my chest "good bye" he said but before he could stab me a fire ball struck him right In the cheek. He dropped me and stumbled back. I looked to see toriel through my blurred vision "t-tori" I said before passing out

I woke up in my bed thinking that all that business with asgore was all a dream. I held my head in pain "no that was real" I said. I looked beside me to see a plate of butterscotch cinnamon pie with a note. I picked up the note and read it "to sans: i'm so sorry that I let that happen to you please enjoy this pie and text me when you are feeling better. Love toriel" I quickly ate the pie and went down stairs. To my surprise toriel was already here along with alphys, undyne, papyrus and frisk. Once they saw me they all jumped out of their seats and ran to me. They all pulled me into a big group hug. Once the let go undyne came up to me "sans I heard you have a pretty good dodging game, you'll have to show me sometime" she said. Before I could answer al came from behind her "undyne th-that's not important r-right now. Sans are you alright" she said. I nodded "yeah, just a scratch" I said as papyrus came in teary eyed "SANS DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN" he yelled as he hugged me "i guess I chilled you to the bone" I said smiling "considering the circumstances I will let that one go" he said. Then frisk ran up to me crying and hugging me "i'm so glad you're alright sans" I was caught off guard but hugged back anyway "i thought you were going to die" frisk said grimly. I held her a bit tighter "don't worry kid I would never leave you" I said, then i let go of her. She moved out of the way. I saw tori standing in front of me tears rolling down her cheeks. She bent down and hugged me "i'm so sorry, I knew he was up to something but I let you go anyway" she said through her sobs. I started to tear up too "tori it wasn't your fault" I said. She didn't respond so I just stopped talking.


	10. bonus 2

**Hey I know I said bonus chapters weren't connected to the story, but this one will be. It will still be a bonus chapter because it won't revolve around soriel. I made this decision because I felt bad for making asgore seem like the bad guy in the last chapter. Enjoy.**

Asgore was sitting alone on a bench next to the lake where he attacked sans. He was still contemplating his life choices thus far "what have I become" he asked sadly. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, asgore heard a voice coming from behind him "hey, what are you doing out here at this hour" asgore turned around to see a female human with short blue hair. Asgore was too in shock to answer. The women took the seat next to him "that's okay, you don't need to answer, but at least give me your name" she said with a warm smile. Asgore shook off the shock and smiled "oh I'm sorry my names asgore dreemurr, you?" he said. She laughed "alright asgore, my names Rachel nevins, nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand, which asgore shook "likewise" he said, starting to enjoy her company. He decided to check her stats

Rachel nevins hp: 56 atk: 75 def: 47 lv: 4

asgore was surprised that she had LOVE (did this women kill somebody) he thought but rachel brought him back to reality "well if you don't need anything, I'll be going" she said as she turned around and started walking "wait" asgore yelled. Rachel stopped then turned back, looking confused "uh I mean, would you like to...get some nice cream" he said nervously but he didn't know why he was nervous. Rachel smiled and walked back to asgore "sure, come on we'll take my car" she said grabbing asgore's hand and pulling him with amazing strength. Asgore's face got red from the contact. They made their way to her car as rachel let go of asgore and got in the car. It was a tight fit but asgore made it in alright

they were both silent, rachel was focused on the road and asgore was lost in thought. He was wondering what it was about this human that intrigued him to no end (She's nice, strong and pretty. Wait did I just call her pretty) he thought mentally slapping himself for that. At that point rachel stopped the car right next to a nice cream stand. They got out and walked to the stand "hello, two nice creams please" asgore said. Nice cream guy smiled "of course asgore and... uh I don't think I've met your friend before" he said, gesturing to rachel. Asgore blushed "oh sorry this is rachel nevins my...friend" asgore said. Nice cream guy shook her hand and gave them two nice creams. Asgore and rachel walked over to another bench facing the sunset "so why were you moping by the lake" rachel said. Asgore was reluctant to tell her "i...hurt a dear friend, for a stupid reason" he said expecting a frown from rachel, but turned to see a understanding smile. Rachel put her had on the boss monster's back "i understand, it's happened to me more then once" she said, catching asgore off guard.

Asgore was very interested "what happened um if you don't mind sharing" asgore said. Rachel stopped looking at him and sighed "not much to share really, all you need to know is that I took the life of a few close friends to save my own" she said grimly while Asgore nods understandingly. Rachel starts to shed a tear "i'm not proud of what I did" she cried. Asgore put him arm around her and pulled her close. Her tears stopped and she smiled "thank you" she said, then they stayed like that for what seemed like hours. After she calmed down they left for her car "by the way, what happened at the lake earlier" rachel said. Asgore felt close enough to her to tell her "a friend of mine has a crush on my ex wife and I flew into a blind rage, and hurt him" he said. Rachel made a sly grin "soooo, you're single then" she said with a wink. Asgore blushed as his heart beated faster "are you asking what I think you're asking" he asked nervously. At that point they reached rachel car already "yup, what do you say big guy" she said inching closer to him. Asgore smile and nodded. They got in her car and drove back to the lake where asgore's car is. Once they stopped rachel turned to asgore "I'll call you later big guy" she said planting a kiss on asgore's cheek. Asgore got out of the car and waved at her when she left.

 **Okay I know what you're thinking "why is asgore dating a human" 1. asgore also deserves love 2. I don't think he matches with any other monster 3. why not. Also they might be coming back in later chapters. Bye and I hope you enjoyed**


	11. midnight stars

**Sans pov**

me and papyrus had agreed to babysit frisk for the night. Me and paps were watching tv while frisk was playing. Paps took a glance at the clock then stood up "human, it is time for bed" he declared. I also got up and grabbed frisk's hand "yeah, it's time to be put under a-rest" I said, looking to paps for his reaction. He took a deep breath "sans this is not the time" he said calmly. I turned the rest of my body towards him "you're right bro it's not the time, this is" I said holding up a thyme leaf. Papyrus didn't say anything, he just walked to his room. I returned to the kid to find her giggling up a storm "alright come on kiddo" I said walking frisk to her room. Once we got there I read to frisk and left for my own room. I got in to bed and tried to sleep but that failed.

After laying awake for 'bout an hour I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen but when I got to the bottom of the stairs I was surprised to see frisk looking in the fridge. I went into the room "frisk" I whispered, getting her attention. She looked towards me with a scared expression until she saw that it was me "oh it's you, you scared me" she said, relieved. I chuckled and put my hand on her shoulder "sorry but what are you doing out here so late" I said. Frisk seemed a bit freighted "well, I had a nightmare so I came out here" she said. I got an idea from that "how 'bout we go for a walk, it might calm you down" I offered. She was a bit worried "will mom be mad that I'm out at this time" she asked. I smiled (not that she could tell) "not when I explain what happened, now get you're jacket" I said making her smile. She left and came back with a purple jacket with a open zipper and her hands in the pockets.

We left the house and started walking with no destination. I looked at frisk to see she was still shaken "so what was that nightmare about" I asked, but instead of an answer frisk just grabbed my hand and rested her head on my side. I took that as she didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't push it. She looked more comfortable now "why couldn't you sleep, usually you can do it with your eyes closed" frisk said catching me off guard, I started laughing out of control "i taught you well" I complemented. After that we told each other jokes for a few minutes until frisk stopped walking "whats wrong kid" I asked trying to see what she was looking at. Then I did see it, it was tori sitting alone on a grassy hill, looking up at the sky. Frisk smiled and ran up to her with me following slowly behind.

 **Toriel pov**

I was enjoying myself but was also feeling lonely. Then I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned to see frisk and sans "frisk what are you doing here" I said as she jumped in to my arms. Frisk didn't answer but sans did "she had a nightmare so I suggested we go for a walk, to calm her nerves" he said, sitting down on the blanket I had set up. Frisk let go of me and sat in between me and sans "i hope you don't mind us staying for awhile" sans said, rubbing the back of his neck. I was glad that he asked "of course, I would never turn you two down" I said starting to blush. He nodded and we all turned back to the stars.

I was entranced by them "the stars really are beautiful" I said. Sans nodded "yeah, I'd give em a gold star" he said scooting a little closer to me. I burst out laughing at his joke "wow that was a great pun did you planet" I shot back scooting closer to him. Sans' grin grow wider "whoa you need to comet down" he said. At this point there was little to no room between us "speaking of space, I have none" frisk said, trying to get out from between me and sans. We separated so that frisk could get out. She sat back down next to me. After a few more minutes of watching the night sky I was getting really tired. I yawned getting sans' attention "are ya tired tori" he said, seeming worried. I nodded "yes but don't worry my friend, I am quite alright" I said. Sans pointed to frisk "seems like the kid is" I looked at frisk who was asleep. I smiled at them "come on sans, lets get them to bed" I said picking frisk up.

Once we got back to sans' house I handed frisk to him "well, good bye my dear friend" I said turning around. Sans grabbed my hand "wait!... I mean do you want to stay the night" he said. He rubbed the back of his neck "i wouldn't want you to walk all that way alone and in the dark" he said. I accepted his offer and walked in. I waited in the living room while sans put frisk into bed. He came back out and showed me to the guest room. He opened the door to let me in. I went in and turned around "thank you sans, you're very sweet" I said kissing him on the forehead. Sans froze for a moment then he collected himself "no prob tori" he said closing the door. I turned back around and got into bed.


	12. sans' sick day

**Papyrus pov**

I was in the kitchen making pancakes for me and sans. It was 7:30 am and sans as usual sans was still asleep. Once I finished sans' food I sat it down on the table "SANS WAKE UP AND GET YOUR BREAKFAST" I yelled up to sans' room. I waited for sans to come, but he didn't "don't make me go up there and get you" i said waiting for an answer.

After a minute I decided to go up to his room. I opened the door and saw sans in bed but he wasn't sleeping. I changed from angry to worried as I walked to him "sans are you okay" I said. Sans' voice sounded rough "I'm fine bro, just not feeling to well" he said. I put my hand on his forehead "sans you're obviously sicker than you let on, and now I need to take the day off of work to take care of you" I said. Sans pulled away "nah don't worry bro they need you at work" he said.

We kept arguing back and forth for a while until the queen walked in "um, excuse me but I couldn't help but over hear that sans is sick" she said kneeling down besides sans. After a while of them staring at each other the queen turned to me "don't worry about it papyrus, I can stay and help sans" she said. I thought it over for a minute "hmm fine, but I'm trusting you" I said heading out of the room

 **Sans pov**

after paps left tori looked back to me "you should probably eat something, come here" she said picking me up. I blushed because of the sudden closeness "well thank you for the pick me up" I said. tori chuckled and set me down at the table "stay right there i'll go make you some soup" she said making her way to the kitchen. I felt a tug on my sleeve then looked down to see frisk "oh hey kid, didn't know you were awake" I said in my new raspy voice. Frisk frowned "sans are you sick" she said, concerned. I laughed weakly "don't worry kiddo your mom has been taking care of me" I said patting her head. She smiled at me "okay, feel better soon" she said walking in to the kitchen

 **frisk pov**

I went up to my mom and hugged her, getting her attention "oh frisk, good morning would you like to help me make some soup for sans?" she said and I nodded happily. Mom pointed to the fridge "can you grab some carrots, celery, and a henway" she said. I gave her a confused look "what's a henway" I asked. Mom giggled "about three pounds" she said. My expression shifted and I laughed while gathering the ingredients

 **45 minutes later**

me and mom finished the soup and poured three bowls. We carried them to the table and put them down. We ate in silence for a while until mom spoke up "frisk would you give the monster family a call and ask if they can give you a ride to school" mom said. I nodded and went to my room to make the call.

 **Toriel pov**

after we ate I got an idea that might cheer sans up "sans how about we watch a movie, it might take your mind off of your sickness" I offered. Sans agreed and we made our way to the couch "so what do you want to watch?" sans asked. I looked through their movies "how about the back to the future trilogy" I said holding it up. Sans smiled and nodded

 **one trilogy later**

it was 3:30 pm sans was looking and sounding better "i'm glad to see you feeling better sans" I said. Sans' smile grew "all thanks to you" he said making me blush. Then the door bell rung "oh I think that's the mail woman" sans said. He was about to get up but I stopped him "don't worry i'll get it" I said going out the front door and getting the mail but stopped when I saw a weird letter. I walked back inside and got sans' attention "sans you got a strange letter" I said. He raised a brow "oh yeah? Who's it from" he asked. I paused before saying the name "asgore"


	13. the letter

**Toriel pov**

After I said the name, a long silence followed. I felt like burning the letter "sans what should we do with this" I said, trying not to show my anger. Sans thought for a moment "read it" he said. I was shocked at his decision "but what about what he...did to you" I said, not wanting to remember that day. Sans got up and put his hand on my arm "let's give him the benefit of the doubt" he said. As much as I'd love to rip the letter to shreds, I didn't want to disobey sans. I nodded and began to read.

 _Dear sans_

 _first of all I'd like to apologize for that incident, I was wrong for trying to solve my problems with violence. I would like to make it up to you for my childish acts. Would you and toriel like to accompany me and my date to dinner. If you choose to forgive me then come to gino's Italian restaurant at 7:30_

 _-asgore_

I put the letter down and looked to sans to see him with a thoughtful face "sans, are you really going to trust him" I said. Sans seem to have made up his mind "tori if you're willing, would you come with me" he said. I smiled and nodded "yes, let me go get ready" I said heading out the door.

 **30 minutes later**

I walked back up to sans' door wearing the black dress that mettaton gave me. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal sans wearing his suit "are you ready to go sans" I asked. Sans put a finger up "one sec" he said walking back into the house and coming back with his jacket over his suit. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles "come on we'll take my car" I said, gesturing to my car.

 **5 minutes later, gino's parking lot. Sans pov**

We got out of Tori's car and walked up to the door. When we got in I saw Asgore waving us over. As we got closer I noticed a human woman next to him. We sat down at the booth "hey Asgore, who's this with you" I said. Asgore put his arm around the human "this is my date, Rachel Nevins" he said nervously. By the look on Tori's face, she couldn't believe it either "well, it is nice to meet you. I am Toriel" Toriel said, shaking her hand. I just waved to her "hiya I'm Sans" I said. She nodded to both of us "yeah Gorey told me a lot about you two" she stated. That took me by surprise "really what did he say" I asked. She thought for a moment "that he tried to kill you" she said simply. I chuckled nervously "yeah, good thing that's over" I said. We ordered some food and talked until I noticed Rachel staring at something behind me. She looked annoyed "oh no, not now" she said. I glanced at the entrance to see two humans walking in, one in a red collared shirt and a gray vest. The other was wearing a black hoodie. They looked around, and once they saw us they came over. The two humans went to Rachel "hey Rachel, what are you up to" the vest human said. Rachel face palmed "can't you see I'm on a date" she said. The human looked to the table "wow I didn't know that you were into monsters, and foursomes" he said. Rachel sighed "not them" she said gesturing to me and tori. The human put out his hands defensively "calm down, you didn't even introduce us" he said. Rachel rolled her eyes "asgore, sans, toriel meet my friends malcolm and ty-" "axel" the human said interrupting rachel. The hoodied human elbowed him "tyler don't lie about your name" malcolm said. We sat in awkward silence until asgore stood up "would you like to join us" he said to malcolm and tyler. Immediately the two sat down "i thought you'd never ask" they said.

 **20 minutes later**

"and then frisk called me mom and flirted with me" tori said telling her story from the underground. Rachel raised an eye brow "a kid flirted with you" she said. Tori began to blush "yes, although it it hard to imagine that someone would want to flirt with me" right after she said that rachel and asgore glared at me. I sank into my jacket to hide my blush "um excuse me one second" I said getting up from my seat and walking to the bathroom. I went to the sink and splash water on my face. Asgore walked in after me, looking focused "sans I need to talk to you" he said walking up to me. I had a bad feeling about that "about what bud" I said nervously. He got closer and put his hand on my shoulder "i know that I already said this in my letter but I sincerely apologize" he said. I was shocked by his words "don't worry about it, it's not like you did with out a good reason" I said, trying to make him feel better. He hung his head in shame "but it was for no good reason, and so I give you permission to be with toriel" he said. I started getting flustered "uh well you know I don't know if I can" I said. Asgore smiled "well do with that as you will" he said "come on let's join the others"

as we walked back to the group we saw malcolm telling a story "so as I was at work i-" he was cut off by tyler "he cut himself on a sandal" he said laughing uncontrollably. He grabbed his drink but spilled it on his shirt due to his laughter. He immediately stopped laughing "you've got to be kidding me" he said. Malcolm started laughing "too bad you spilled a perfectly good pepsi, it was soda-licous" he said causing me and tori to laugh too. After the laughter died down we all continued to eat.

 **30 minutes later**

once we finished eating malcolm and tyler left and we left minutes after. Once outside we stopped to say goodbye. Tori shook hands with asgore "thank you, this was very pleasant" she said. She started walking away "are you coming sans" she asked. I saw asgore gesturing to me "one sec tori" I said walking up to asgore and rachel "look asgore if this is about me and toriel then I'm just going to leave" I said. Asgore smiled "sans I just want to see you two happy. Think about that okay" he said. I looked over to rachel, who was giving a thumbs up "go get your goat, bro" she said. I sighed and nodded "anyway thanks for dinner asgore" I said getting back to tori's car.


	14. confess

**Sans pov**

It was the morning after the dinner with asgore. I got out of bed and picked up my phone to see a text from frisk 'sans meet me at grillby's at 9:00. I need to talk to you' it said. I looked at the time and saw that it was already 8:30. I sighed and went down stairs, grabbed my jacket, and walked outside.

After driving to grillby's it was exactly 9:00. I headed into the place and looked around to see frisk sitting in a booth. I walked over and sat down. Her face lit up when she saw me "sans! I thought you would be late" she said smiling. I chuckled at her comment "anyway what's your problem kid" I said. She pointed a finger at me "it's your problem not mine" she giggled. I gave a confused look "what do you mean kiddo" I asked. She pointed in the air "today is the day you finally confess to my mom" she announced. I was caught off guard by her statement "kid, you know i'm not going to do that" I said. Frisk put on her cutest face "please" she said. I sighed "fine just stop with the puppy dog face" I finally said. She had the biggest smile on "you'll do it?" she asked. I nodded "yes, but I still don't know how" I said. Frisk pulled out a piece of paper "i thought you'd say that so I have three plans, choose the one you like the most" she said.

Before I could get a word in she started reading "plan # 1. ask toriel to see a romantic movie and once you're there pay the the theater extra to pause the movie half way through. Once the movie stops you get up from your seat, get on one knee and ask her out" frisk said looking up at me expectingly. I shook my head at her "kid i'm trying to ask her out, not ask her to marry me...yet" I said that last part in a whisper.

Frisk nodded at me "that's fine, on to plan # 2. go to alphys and undyne's house to see mettaton" she said. I gave he a confused look "why am I going to see mettaton" I asked. Frisk picked up the paper again "because you're going to ask him to kidnap toriel" she said happily. I almost chocked on the ketchup I was drinking "WHAT" I yelled. Frisk held her hands out defensively "just hear me out okay" she said. I nodded and let her continue "so mettaton will put on a disguise and kidnap my mom and when all hope seems lost you bust through the door, beat up mettaton and untie toriel. After that you hold her in your arms and you ask her out" she said. I sighed "no offense but that is a terrible plan" I said.

She nodded "alright, plan # 3 is simple all you have to do is get a guitar go to her house and play a romantic song" she said. I considered that one for a second "that one wouldn't be that bad in my singing voice didn't sound like a dead froggit" I said. Frisk leaned in closer to me "well do you know what you're going to do" she asked. After thinking for a minute I made up my mind "yeah I think I do" I said

 **normal pov**

sans was outside of toriel's house walking up to the door with confidence, and as in confidence I mean shaking so much that he was pretty sure toriel could hear his bones rattling from out here. Once he got to the door frisk popped out of the bush next to him "hi sans" she said. Sans recovered from the scare "what are you doing here" he asked. Frisk slowly sank back into the bush "just pretend i'm not here" she said. Sans shook that off and knocked on the door. After a few seconds toriel opened the door "oh hello sans do you need something" she asked. Sans took in a deep breath "um do you like raisins" he said nervously. Toriel raised an eyebrow "uh no" she said. Sans gathered all of his courage "then how about a d-date" sans said. Toriel started laughing at the joke "that's a good one"she said. She looked down at sans to see a serious face. She gasped and covered her mouth "wait are you serious" she asked. Sans nodded "yeah, but I can already see your answer. I hope we can still be friends" he said turning around. Before he could walk away, two arms wrapped around his chest in a tight hug "i thought you'd never ask. I was starting to think you didn't feel the same" toriel said. Sans looked deep into her crimson eyes "wait are you saying what I think you're saying" sans said. Toriel had tears of joy in her eyes "yes, I will go on a date with you" she said hugging him tighter. Frisk jumped out of her bush and joined in the hug "I have the coolest dad now" she said. Sans smiled wider at frisk "and I have best daughter" sans said still holding on to his new family.


	15. bonus 3

**Bonus chapter**

 **I had this idea after my friend made a picture of papyrus with a boy scout hat. This takes place in an alternate universe in the underground**

papyrus woke up with a smile on his face. He jumped out of his bed and walked out of his room. He walked over to a coat hanger and grabbed his scout hat and sash with all but one badge. He yelled up towards his brothers room "SANS GET DOWN HERE" he yelled. Sans walked sleepily out of his room "why do I need to get up so early" sans complained. Papyrus pinched his non existing nose "because I need your help if I'm going to get my last badge for scouts so I can become a scout master like undyne" papyrus explained. Sans put on his coat "alright, what badge do you need anyway" sans asked. Papyrus showed sans the empty spot on his sash "the capture a human badge" he said.

Papyrus and sans were searching for humans outside when papyrus saw something walking in the distance. He pointed to it "sans is that a human" papyrus asked. Sans looked at what he pointed out "nah that's a tree" sans answered. Papyrus looked disappointed "oh okay" he said. Sans laughed and pointed at it "just kidding, that's a human" he said. Papyrus's face lit up "OH MY GOD" he said while running to the human

frisk saw something in the distance coming fast. Once he got to frisk papyrus his hand out in front of her "halt human, if you want to pass you must win three challenge, follow me to the first challenge" he said as he lead her to a clearing with some sticks on the ground. Papyrus cleared his throat "challenge number one, fire starting" papyrus turned his back to frisk "now the key to fire starting is-" he stopped when he heard the sound of fire. He turned around to see frisk with a roaring fire "amazing human that earns you your fire badge" he said handing her a badge. He stood back up "but, don't let that go to your head, the next challenge will not be so easy" he said running to the next area with frisk close behind. He showed frisk a bow and arrow with a target "behold your next challenge is archery, if you get the bulls eye you win" he said. Frisk picked up the bow and arrow and shot with amazing accuracy and hit the bulls eye with no problem. Papyrus was amazed "wowie you just got another badge. Off to the next area" he said

papyrus stopped in a huge clearing "human are you ready for your next and hardest challenge. You will face me in battle" he summoned bones around him. Frisk shook her head "no I refuse to fight" she said. Papyrus put his bones away "what but I need to get my capture a human badge" he said frisk put her hands behind her back "if it makes you happy, i'll go quietly" she said. Papyrus shed a tear "no I can't capture you, you've been so nice. Can we be friends instead" he offered. Frisk nodded and hugged him.

 **Sorry for this chapter taking forever** **writers block hit me hard but I promise to put the next chapter up a lot faster. Thank you and good night**


	16. the real date

**frisk pov**

Me and mom were in the living room while mom was nervous about her date with sans. She was pacing back and forth across the room, going over what she had so she didn't forget anything "keys, check. purse, check. phone check" she said. I got up to comfort her "mom don't worry you're not forgetting anything. Now hurry and go or you'll miss it" I said while leading her to the door. Once we got to the door mom turned around to face me "alright make sure to go to sleep on time" she said waving to me as she walked to her car. Once I saw her car leave my street I pulled out my phone and called monster kid "hey kid meet me at the mtt resort in ten minutes" I said quickly. After a few seconds he replied "why, I was just about to sleep" he said. Frisk sighed "because mom and sans have their date tonight and I need your help to spy on them and make sure it goes well" I said. Kid reluctantly agreed, so frisk hung up and ran outside. Once she was out of the house she got on her bike and rode as fast as possible to the mtt resort.

 **Toriel pov**

once I finished parking the car I scanned the entrance for sans. I found and went up to him "hello sans" I said while giving him a hug. He greeted me back and we walked inside. When we walked in we saw a very bored looking male human with a mtt uniform "welcome darlings to the mtt resort, let me show you to your fabulous table" he said, flatly. After that he lead us to our table "someone will be out soon to take your order" he said while walking away. Once he left I turned to sans "wow I like what mettaton did here, I hope the reservations weren't too expensive" I said. Sans chuckled "actually it was free, once I told mettaton what was happening he was more than happy to give us a free table" he explained. I tilted my head in confusion "so mettaton knows that this is a d-" "hello darlings" mettaton said cutting me off. He had a sly grin on his face "fancy meeting you here" he said. I was a bit embarrassed by him seeing us on a date "um shouldn't you be on the stage or something" I said nervously. Mettaton shook his head "no darling, when I heard the news I decided to be your waiter. So what will you be having" he said, pulling a pen and paper out. Me and sans looked at each other and then at mettaton "okay... I guess I will have the steak, well done" I said. Sans looked over the menu "I"ll take a glamburger" he said. After writing our orders down mettaton looked back at us "beautiful orders, I'll be right back" he said, walking away.

 **Frisk pov**

me and monster kid were outside of the mtt resort. We were looking through the window at mom and sans. I got away from the window and started heading inside "come on I need to hear what they're saying" I said. Me and kid ran inside and dove under a table near mom and sans. We listened in on their conversation "so how is your brother doing on the force" mom asked. Sans chuckled to himself "he's never happier than when he's capturing humans" he said. I looked over to kid "it seems to be going well" I said. I heard a voice on the other side of me "i agree" it said. I turned my head to see mettaton "what are you doing under here" I asked. he Turned his attention back to the date "spying on sans and toriel, same as you" he said. Mettaton took a look a his watch "oh I need to get back out there, I am their waiter after all" he said crawling out from under the table.

 **Toriel pov**

after about five minutes I saw mettaton approaching with our orders "i'm back darlings" he said as he put the food down. Before he left he placed a candle on the table and lit it "have fun" he said in a playful tone. We were silent until mettaton left then sans spoke up "ya know, you don't seem like a lady who likes steak" sans said. I started cuing into my food "well I have a soft spot for them because I used to make them with my son as-" I said stopping abruptly. My eyes started to well up with tears and sans noticed "is something wrong tori, what happened" he said with a concerned look in his eyes. I smiled while wiping tears away "it's very sweet of you to be concerned but it's just a bad memory. I don't want to ruin the night by getting into it" I said sincerely. Sans got up from his seat and hugged me "if you don't want to talk about it now that's okay but just know that i'm here if you need a friendly ear" he said, making me shed a few more tears.

 **Frisk pov**

I was practically fan girling over the display while kid was falling asleep "wake up kid, let's go so that we can make it home before them" I said while pulling him out from under the table. Thankfully we made it out without being seen. I gave kid a ride to his house on my bike and then I got back to my house. I quickly ran inside right as mom and sans pull into the driveway. I looked outside the window to see the two on the porch "i had a fun night, thank you" mom said giving sans a kiss on the teeth. I smiled and ran upstairs into my room before my mom came in. I jumped into my bed and pretended to sleep. Mom peeked into the room "frisk I know you're not asleep" she said. I got up and giggled "so how did the date go" I asked. Mom laughed "i don't know, you tell me" she said with a knowing smile. My mouth shot opened in shock "how did you know" I asked. She sat on the bed with me "a good mother always knows where her child is" she said. I smiled nervously "just promise me next time I tell you to stay home, do it" she said gently. I nodded "okay" I said. She stood up "good night my child" she said. I pulled the covers over me "you too"


	17. finale

**Papyrus pov**

it was the day after sans' date with toriel. I was on the couch watching mettaton read the news when sans walked through the door "oh there you are brother, where were you" I asked. He walked to the couch and sat with me "just coming back from grillby's. Anyway what's on the news" he asked. I pointed to the television "just look for yourself, I know you aren't that lazy" I said with a hint of anger. We stopped to listen to the news "in other news, a serial killer named dacre burns has chose to go after monsters only so if you're a monster remember to lock your doors and stay safe" mettaton said. I saw sans' body tense and his eye flare up "brother are you okay" I asked as seemed to shake off his episode caused by the weirdly dark news. He relaxed his body "i'm fine, I think i'm going to head to bed early tonight" he said as he got up and walked up stairs. I shot a worried expression his way "but it's only 5:00" I said. He ignored me and walked into his room.

 **Sans pov**

when I got in my room I sat on my bed holding my head. Painful memories danced through my mind. My eye started flaring up again as I couldn't stop it. Tears started running down my cheeks. I buried my head deep into my pillow as a headache started to form. I heard a soft knock on my door " sans, it's your brother. You know if there is anything wrong you can tell me" he said. I remained silent "listen I know you do not want to talk about it but just so you know, you're not alone. You have friends and family who care about you" he assured. I eye sockets opened as the painful images were replaced with images of those he loved. Undyne, alphys, asgore, papyrus, mettaton, frisk, and toriel all flashed In his head. His tears stopped flowing, and his headache let up. He laid on his back and smiled a genuine smile as he slowly fell asleep.

The next morning I got up with a skip in my step. I walked down stairs and towards the kitchen. A knock on the front door stopped me in my tracks. Walked over to answer it because no one else was home. When I opened the door nobody was on the other side. I looked down to see a note on the ground. I grabbed it and brought it inside. After closing the door I held it up to read it.

 _Dear monster scum_

 _you may have heard of me, dacre burns. I've been watching you for awhile. You and that goat seem pretty close. I wanted to see her too, in fact I should be on my way there already. It will be a fun time, you should come join. It would make my job a lot easier. If you should happen to choose to not show up and hide, well let's just say I wouldn't recommend that. If you care about your poor girlfriend's life, head to her house. Oh and if you try and fight back, i'll make her death slow and painful. You'd better hurry, she won't last long. Tick tock monster tick tock._

My eye felt like it was on fire as the rage built up inside me. I ran out the door and sprinted as fast as I could to toriel's house. As soon as I got on to the right street I saw a human with a dark purple hoodie in the distance toriel was also there but thankfully undyne was between them. I saw the human pull out a knife and swing at undyne. I teleported between them and blocked the knife with a bone "ah looks like the guest of honor has arrived" he said. I pushed him back and turned to undyne "he hasn't hurt anyone right" I asked. Undyne shook her head "no but I called everyone else for back up" she said. Dacre started laughing "you're just bringing more and more to slaughter" he said. Toriel ran up to me "sans what are you doing here, it's too dangerous for you" she said. I turned back to dacre "just leave it to me" I said.

I checked his stats 'dacre burns hp 92/92 at 46 def 14 exp 50000 lv 19' my eye flared up and I jumped towards him with a bone in my hands but he blocked it with his knife. I summoned some bones behind him that he deflected easily "ha is that all you got" he taunted. I pointed behind him. He turned around to see a gaster blaster. He dodged it but it clipped his shoulder "damn that stings" he said holding his shoulder. He ran at me and swung at me multiple times but I dodged them all "wow you have some skills but let me get some licks in" undyne said. She chucked a spear at him that he blocked but she used that opening to get a clean punch on him. He seemed to be getting angry "i'm not going to lie you're really starting to piss me off" he said. He tried to stab me but I got out of the way. He grabbed a hold of my jacket and put the knife up to my neck "gotcha" he yelled. Before he could end me a fireball connected with his face. He let go of me and I looked at tori who shot the fireball "no one touches my sans" she said with a rather scary face. Dacre ran at toriel when another punch connected with his cheek but this time it was courtesy of rachel. I look to my left to see asgore, mettaton, alphys, papyrus, and frisk. Without a word we all faced dacre.

I was the first to act, running up to him with a bone. Every time he would swing at me i'd block it. He caught me off guard and was about to connect with my chest when a bone blocked it. I looked to my side to see papyrus "i couldn't just stand by and let you fight alone" he said. Papyrus summoned a wall of blue bones and shot it. Dacre dodged them and ran to him. Papyrus blocked his knife and swept his legs causing him to drop his knife. He saw that the knife had fell behind mettaton. Dacre ran to him and started punching at him but mettaton was able to hold his own even able to get a few punches in. dacre finally punched mettaton to the floor. He picked up his knife and stabbed mettaton's chest pulling out his battery. Dacre chuckled but felt a shock on his back. He turned around to see alphys who seemed very angry. She shot more lightning at him but he manages to dodge them and get close. He brought his knife up but undyne tackled him and started punching his face "don't lay a finger on her" she yelled. Dacre pushed her off and punched her causing her to stumble back. He was about to stab her when asgore grabbed his hand. Dacre looked to see asgore's furious face. Asgore head butted him and punched him in the stomach. Dacre collected him self and stabbed asgore in the shoulder causing him to fall down and hold his shoulder. He was about to finish him off but I whacked him in the head with a bone causing him to face me.

Alphys, rachel and papyrus went to tend to the wounded, so only me and toriel were left. Dacre was swinging his knife at me wildly. I dodged and blocked with a bone and tori used that opening to shoot a fireball into his stomach. Dacre looked very angry. He dodged my bones and dug his knife into my gut. My shirt began to be stained by red. He pulled it out and I fell to the ground where tori caught me "no, sans please stay with me" she said. Dacre walked closer to us "any last words, monster" he asked. I slowly breathed out "ketchup". Dacre raised an eyebrow "ketchup?" he asked. I summoned a blaster and he took it head on. I stood up and pulled a pierced bottle of ketchup out of my shirt. I saw that dacre only had one hp left so I surrounded him with blue bones "if you touch these bones you will die" I warned. Toriel hugged my side happily "sans i'm so glad you're alright" she said. Then she had her scary face back "but if you make me worry like that again, you won't like what happens next" she said. I started to sweat "yes ma'am" I said. Papyrus came up to me "i called for a police car to pick him up" he said. I nodded at him and went to check on everyone else.

I helped undyne off the floor "are you okay" I asked. Undyne flashed a toothy smile "i'm fine, he'd have to try a little harder than that to put me down" I chuckled and started to walk off. Undyne put her hand on my arm "hey wait, you really showed your skills just now. We could use someone like you on the force" she said. I shook my head "thanks for the offer but that job isn't my cup of tea" I said. She nodded and I walked over to asgore. Toriel was healing him "sup asgore, feeling any better" I asked. He simply nodded. Rachel ran over and sat down next to asgore. She turned her head to toriel "will he be okay" she asked with concern. Toriel smiled at her "he might be sore for a day or two but he'll be fine" she said. Asgore sat up while holding his shoulder "i'm just happy that no one was badly injured" he said. I decided to check up on alphys and mettaton. I walked up to them to see alphys tinkering on mettaton "so what's the damage" I asked as I squatted next to her. She looked at me then back to mettaton "his battery was taken out and destroyed, plus there is damage to his main power core" she said. I put my hand on her shoulder "wow, sounds heavy doc. Can you fix him" I asked. She gave me a reassuring smile "it shouldn't be hard to fix, it'll fast to fix" she said. Toriel came to the other side of her "why don't you come in, everyone was going to stay awhile anyway so you can patch him up here" she offered. Alphys nodded and tori helped carry him inside. I saw everyone go inside except undyne. I walked up to her "hey why aren't you going inside" I asked. Undyne turned to me "i'm keeping an eye on this trash to make sure it's taken out properly" she said while pointing at dacre. I nodded and started to walk to the house "well come on in as soon as you can" I said.

When I walked into tori's house I saw alphys working on mettaton in the corner. I decided to walk over to her "hey do you need any help" I offered. She just shook her head while smiling "no, it's a pretty easy fix. He'll be done in a few minutes" she said. I nodded and turned around scaning everyone else. After a moment I decided to walk over to frisk who was talking with asgore. When she noticed me coming she ran up and hugged me. She started pulling me into her conversation with asgore "me and asgore were just talking about the fight" she said. Asgore put on a thoughtful face "yes, I was just wondering how did you gain that power and skill" he said, looking ant me with interest. I chuckled "who do you think papyrus trained with before undyne" I said. Of course that was only half of the truth, it was also due to the experiments by my dad, W.D. Gaster. But of course asgore wouldn't remember him. Asgore smiled at me "that makes sense I guess" he said. Asgore looked like he just remembered something "oh yeah, toriel said she wanted to see you" he said while pointing to the kitchen. I looked to the kitchen to see tori putting a pie in the oven. I walked over and she smiled when she saw me coming "hey tori" I said. She didn't greet me back but instead scoop me up in a hug "thank you for the help today" she said. I could see that she was tearing up "what kind of skeleton doesn't protect his family" I asked. Tori looked at me with a smile and tears streaming down her face "a numbskull" she said happily. Frisk ran over and joined in the hug "i love this family" she said. I started to tear up as well "me too kid" I said


End file.
